Princess In Shining Armor
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Valerie got bad vibes from the girl her friend, Kristina introduced her to. When she discovers Daisy has brought Kristina into a cult, she does her best to get her out.


**Princess In Shining Armor**

 **Summary: Valerie got bad vibes from the girl her friend, Kristina introduced her to. When she discovers Daisy has brought Kristina into a cult, she does her best to get her out.**

 **A/N: Inspired by the fact that Valerie and Kristina would be REALLY cute together. AND by the fact that Kristina is in a motherfucking CULT. I've seen AHS: Cult and Boy Meets World's cult storyline with Shawn. It has those vibes.**

 **Ships: Valerie/Kristina, Daisy/Kristina.**

 **Part One**

Valerie Spencer walked into Charlie's, eyes immediately lighting up as she caught site of Kristina behind the bar. She walked over and grinned. "Hey Kristina." She chirped.

Kristina's gaze moved away from the person she was talking to and locked on Valerie. "Valerie, hey!" She said with a wide smile that revealed straight, white teeth. "How have you been?"

"Busy." The woman said with a sigh. "I love my job though, so I guess I can't complain."

Kristina nodded at that and then gestured to the person that sat infront of her. "Have you met Daisy?"

The woman in question turned in her seat and smiled up at her. "Hello." She said gently, holding out a hand. "Has Kristina told you about the even our group is having.

Valerie's eyes narrowed and she studied the girl closely. For all the world, she seemed as innocent as her name, but Valerie couldn't help but feel the slightest bit suspicious. Something about the girl gave her bad vibes. Covering up her suspicions, she grinned and shook the other woman's proferred hand. "I can't say that she has."

Daisy turned bright eyes onto Kristina and reached out to squeeze her wrist. "Well you should join us. See what we're all about."

Valerie noted that while Daisy was offering the invite to her, her gaze was entirely on Kristina who seemed to blossom under the attention. Her heart fluttered nervously at that, noting the almost shy smile upon Kristina's peach lips and the flush that seemed to pinken her cheeks.

The girl with the name of the flower stood up then, shrugging on her coat. "I have to be heading back home. Think about what I said." The tips of her fingers brushed over Kristina's bared wrist before she headed for the door.

Valerie raised an eyebrow at that and took a seat across from Kristina. "Well she's a character."

The other girl shrugged and flipped back her hair. "She is. She and her group make me feel a part of something. It would mean a lot if you'd come to the event. Daisy tried to invite my mom to one and she turned it down." She placed a drink in front of Valerie, one she knew to be her friend's favorite.

Valerie swallowed hard and nodded. "I think I can manage that." She said as she picked up the glass, ignoring how the beaming smile Kristina threw her way lit something up inside of her.

* * *

Valerie walked into the Metrocourt where she was supposed to meet up with Bobbie, Carly, Josslyn, and Lulu for their weekly Spencer women lunch. As soon as she was inside, she walked over to the table.

"Valerie, hey!" Josslyn said with a smile as the woman took a seat next to her. "We worried you weren't coming."

"It's good to see you, Valerie." Bobbie said to her niece.

"Sorry." Valerie apologized. "I was just talking to Kristina. She introduced me to a friend of hers."

"Daisy, right? Oscar knows her too. He mentioned that she and Kristina were pretty close." Josslyn commented as she took a sip of her tea.

Valerie nodded. "Yeah. Have you met Daisy?"

The teen shrugged. "Once. She was kind of weird. The way she talked when she heard about Kiki...and what she said about Oscar-" Josslyn cut herself off with a shake of her head. "Anyway, I'm not really a fan."

"Girls, we shouldn't be talking about such serious matters during lunch." Bobbie told them firmly, gaze flitting from her niece to her grandmother.

Both of them shifted guiltily in their seats as lighter things began to be spoken about. She determined that she'd ask Josslyn what she'd meant when they had a moment alone after lunch.

* * *

Josslyn paused when Valerie's hand wrapped around her wrist and stayed seated next to her. "Yeah?" She asked in a whisper.

"What were you talking about when you said Daisy was weird?" Valerie questioned softly.

The blonde sighed. "I guess it's because when I showed sadness about Kiki's murder, she acted as if her death was this...great thing because she was with god now. Which ignores the fact that she was brutally murdered and the monster who did it is _still_ out there. And then, she said something about how she didn't believe in the trials that have been helping Oscar. I don't know, it creeped me out. Why do you ask?"

Valerie shook her head and tried to smile. "No reason." She answered. She was even more determined to find out what Daisy was up to. Someone else was just as suspicious of the girl as her. It had to mean something.


End file.
